I Just Wanted to Love and Be Loved in Return
by DeathByShyKid
Summary: "Most people cheat because they're paying more attention to what they're missing rather than what they have." My take on Hinata cheating Naruto. I honestly don't like her, sorry to those that do, but she and Naruto would never be a "perfect couple". NARUKAKA FOR THE WIN! Sadly, there is none of that in this one-shot. Please, no flames and just think about it. Love you all
Hinata had finally gotten what – or rather, who – she wanted and she had to fuck it all up. It was just after Naruto had come back from his mission to the Wave when he asked her on a date and the two had been going steady since. However, everything has changed for the worse. The thing she said she'd never do, she did.

Even though they were technically boyfriend and girlfriend, Hinata couldn't bear the long-distance relationship and the amount of time she'd have to wait for him. Within two months of Naruto's leave for his much needed training, she'd already declared him her ex-boyfriend while he was waiting to see his one true love.

 _"He left for three years!"_ Hinata would exclaim to her friends that looked down on her. She hated herself, but she wouldn't lie to anyone. She was much happier with her teammate as her new hand-holder. Kiba and Hinata were going steady for over two and a half years, the two practically glued to each other's bodies.

Sakura had been beyond pissed, but she passed her time in her training under the tutelage of Tsunade Senju. Within the first year of Naruto's training leave, she had begged her new teacher to tell her the location of her teammate. The Fifth Hokage was most definitely confused by Sakura's urgent and begging voice. The pink haired young lady explained about Hinata and Kiba's doing, practically yelling and venting her angers. Tsunade, thinking of the blond knucklehead as her brother, gave Sakura the location. The girl had run off to write a letter and that evening, she sent it to him. As much as he had annoyed her in the beginning, Naruto didn't deserve to have false love in a world where he didn't get enough to begin with.

Naruto's heart was finally bursting with pride. He'd been able to finally get something he's wanted for a while, love. He's wanted to love and be loved in return for years. The blond Jinchuriki loved her with all of his heart, but that all changed one November morning when a crow dropped a letter for him.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _I'm so sorry. I wish I could make what I am about to say hurt any way less, but out of everyone, you need to know. For the past seven months, Hinata has been cheating on you with Kiba. Please don't be mad at me, I'm not lying. Remember when you told me you loved Hinata, but you were scared. I asked you what you were scared of and you told me that it was false love that scared you. You wanted to love and be loved in return. You didn't want to put your heart out on the tight-rope and have someone purposely let you fall if you ever did. You are like my brother and I feel so much regret writing this to you. You loved Hinata, but she didn't love you back. Please be well when you come back._

 _Love,_

 _Sakura_

 _P.S- I'll treat you to all the ramen you'd ever want when you come back, alright._

He couldn't remember when he started crying until Jiraiya, his new teacher, pointed it out. By the time his hand touch his face to see if there were actually waterfalls flowing down, he was balling and hugging the older man with all of his might. He told the Sannin of Hinata cheating on him with his friend. Jiraiya knew of this pain and tried his best to rid the boy of it.

Naruto hated that aching feeling he felt at the end of the day, when he tried to close his eyes and sleep. He hated remembering all of their small moments. He and Hinata holding hands while walking in the moonlight. He and Hinata falling asleep under a tree. He treating Hinata to dinner too many countless times. They were a wound in his heart and every time he saw her face in his mind, it was like someone pouring lemon juice directly into the wound. He decided that he needed a distraction and training was the only thing in his mind after that.

He trained his heart out and within three months, Hinata was the farthest thing from his mind. The Akatsuki, his training, and Jiraiya were the only things distracting him. Not even ramen could distract him, it helped to freshen that wound. He always took Hinata to the ramen stand for lunch every Monday and Thursday.

However, as much as he wanted to ball his eyes out and scream out, he could not stop the anger from bubbling deep within him. Naruto didn't want revenge, he wanted solace. He wanted someone to take away his pain and – again – he wanted to love and for someone to love him. Naruto needed to know why she did it. Why did Hinata cheat on him with Kiba? Did he do something? Had he made her angry when he left? He had asked her if she wanted to go with him, but she didn't want to leave her family or the village. Naruto had accepted that and left with Jiraiya without a care in the world. He left with a heart full of love, but he came back with a heart full of sadness.


End file.
